The Dream Pirates Sidestory! Sid's Devil Fruit Powers!
NOTE: THE FOLLOWING IS A DREAM PIRATES SIDESTORY. THIS DETAILS EVENTS NOT FULLY ELABORATED ON IN THE MAIN SERIES. ITS CANONIZATION IS SUBJECT TO ARGUMENT AND CHANGE AS THE STORY PROGRESSES. THANK YOU. ---- scene opens with a view of the sun, dancing lightly in the sky. Clouds circle oddly around it. The camera pans down slowly, showing the ocean, lively and happy. It finally settles on [[The Happy-Go-Lucky|a large ship] making its way through the thick ocean currents. It has been exactly three years and a month since The Dream Pirates were separated by the Marines, and now they have triumphantly returned, fresh from a amazing adventure in Skypiea. Their ship, the Happy-Go-Lucky (healed after suffering damage before the 3 years), had touched down right in the New World, and their navigator had just gotten her hands on a New World-circa Log Pose.] camera pulls into the ship, the dining room, to be specific. A group of three boys, oen with wild orange hair and odd eyebrows, another with stringy black hair, wearing a multi-colored plaid jacket and a onsen headband, and a third, with a lit cigarette, along with a tan jacket and silver hair, with a shark-tooth necklace wrapped around him, idly playing around, messing with items and various other contraptions. Two girls, both rather *ahem* well endowed, are sitting at opposite corners of the room. The first, a [[Frost D. Amy|blonde woman], sits idly watching the boys, sipping a cup of coffee. The second, a black-haired woman, stands in the doorway leading to the front deck, staring calmly at their captain.] captain, a [[Calico D. Sid|well-built, green-haired young man in a green Japanese schoolboy uniform] , is leaning against the rail, staring into an approaching cloudbank, with the sun slowly sinking behind it, causing beautiful golden rays of light to strike the clouds, bathing the deck in beautiful golden brilliance.] orange-haired man, his ears picking up a comedic opportunity, seems to teleport across the room, his head popping up near Haru's shoulder. other two men, having also seemingly picked up the psychic message Ramen had distributed, glanced up. The silver-haired one appeared on Haru's other side. the onsen wearing one appears behind here, shadow surrounding him, a better troll face emerging from his features. would be painfully obvious to any onlooker that the men who jesting in good humor, and any other member of the crew, even Haru, would have known this. Sadly, Haru is in too much lovesickness to even comprehend the teasing tone in their words. Swooning a bit, she drops almost to the ground, before a gold-gauntleted hand grasps her. cowed by the threat, the three men shuffled back to their original position, while Amy laid an unconscious Haru on the ground, to rest. [Meanwhile, their captain, Calico D. Sid, was in fact thinking of something not to far off from what Raine had playfully sugested. However, Sid's mind was going deeper than just Leena herself. Instead, he was remembering a somewhat happier time... 7 years ago, to be more accurate. ''------------------------'' More coming soon! Category:Fanfiction Category:Story Category:Zeon1 Category:The Dream Pirates